Alter ego
by Frosty Wind
Summary: Série d'histoires courtes sur nos 2 shinigamis.   nouveau chapitre disponible   3 !
1. Juste une pause

La shinigami poussa doucement la porte coulissante pour pénétrer dans la chambre. Comme toujours, Renji ne s'était pas ménagé, et ce soir il gisait inconscient dans un lit.

Si seulement ils étaient arrivés plus tôt, elle, Ichigo, Ishida et tous les autres…peut-être ne serait-il pas maintenant dans cet état, et peut-être que l'enfant, que son ami avait tenté désespérément de protéger, ne serait pas en ce moment même entre la vie et la mort.

Elle le savait, si Renji se réveillait, l'annonce de cette issue très incertaine serait un nouveau coup porté au jeune vice-capitaine. Il avait toujours été comme ça, prenant à cœur tout ce qu'il entreprenait, dépensant sans compter son énergie quand il se fixait un objectif à atteindre. Malheureusement, hier soir Renji avait échoué, et Rukia savait que personne ne serait aussi dur envers lui que le jeune homme lui-même. Enfant déjà, alors qu'ils arpentaient les rues du Rukongai, son ami ne supportait pas de rester impuissant face aux injustices des plus forts envers les faibles, et il s'était fait un devoir de protéger et de subvenir aux besoins du petit groupe qu'ils formaient. Renji ne renonçait jamais, même si cela pouvait lui coûter la vie ; comme une sorte d'acharnement désespéré dans sa quête de reconnaissance…c'est toujours comme ça quand on vient d'en bas on veut montrer à tous ceux qui nous ont si longtemps méprisé que la valeur d'un être humain ne se mesure pas à sa naissance…

Rukia s'agenouilla auprès de son ami d'enfance il avait l'air si vulnérable étendu ainsi sur ce futon, le corps pratiquement entièrement couvert de bandages… La pâleur de ses traits le faisait sembler plus mort que vivant et cette pensée fit tressaillir la shinigami. Pour faire taire cet horrible doute, elle plaça le dos de sa main droite devant le visage du jeune homme dans l'espoir de sentir son souffle sur sa peau. Son angoisse s'accrut quand elle ne sentit rien et elle voulut alors chercher le son de sa respiration en se penchant au-dessus de lui…

* * *

><p>Ce fût le moment que choisit Urahara pour faire irruption dans la pièce. De surprise, Rukia se rejeta en arrière, tombant sur son séant le visage empourpré.<p>

La scène provoqua un petit rire moqueur au porteur de getas, qu'il fit mine de vouloir dissimuler derrière son éventail, puis, se raclant brièvement la gorge, il déclara sur un ton mi-ironique mi-pervers :

- oh ! J'interviens dans un moment extrêmement intime je crois. Mais surtout ne vous dérangez pas pour moi ça ne me gène absolument pas !

Rukia, sourcils froncés et reprenant ses esprits, lui jeta au visage un des coussins posé au sol :

- Au lieu de déblatérer des inepties, vérifiez donc si votre patient est toujours en vie, j'ai cru qu'il ne respirait plus !

- Inutile de vous justifier, gloussa l'homme au chapeau rayé en se dirigeant vers le blessé, mais avouez que la situation pouvait paraître ambiguë…

Un nouveau coussin vola à travers la pièce.

- Effectivement ses constances sont relativement faibles, déclara avec sérieux Kisuke, les cheveux légèrement plus en bataille qu'à l'accoutumée et le couvre-chef de travers, en même temps, poursuivit-il, vu les circonstances le contraire relèverai du pur miracle, le garçon ne s'est pas fait raté. Puis d'une voix théâtrale il ajouta : « alala ! Des semaines à le choyer en lui offrant le gîte et le couvert et voilà dans quel état il vous revient ! »

Croisant le regard inquiet de Rukia sur le vice-capitaine alité, il reprit son sérieux :

-Mademoiselle Kuchiki, j'aurais un service à vous demander…

Rukia leva les yeux vers lui dans une expression méfiante :

-Je vous écoute…

-Voilà, bien que je doute que les baunts reviennent cette nuit, j'ai envoyé les membres valides de notre petite organisation sillonner les rues de Karakura… Personnellement, j'ai encore quelques recherches à faire concernant l'origine de nos ennemis et je vous avoue que cela m'ennuie de laisser Abaraï sans surveillance, aussi je me demandais si vous accepteriez de rester auprès de lui en mon absence ?

Rukia baissa les yeux sur le sol :

-Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux confier cette tache à Orihime…si l'état de Renji venait à se dégrader je ne serais pas d'une grande utilité : mon kido est insuffisant pour soigner ce genre de blessures…

-Ne soyez pas si dure envers vous-même…Orihime ne sera pas plus efficace…c'est l'âme de Renji qui a été blessée, ce type de blessure ne se guérit qu'avec du temps… Qui plus est, je suis sûr qu'un visage ami lui fera le plus grand bien à son réveil et je pense que vous êtes une des personnes les plus indiquées pour cela…

La shinigami leva les yeux vers Kisuke en rougissant :

-Dans ce cas…

* * *

><p>L'enfant sous le bras, Renji se débattait comme un beau diable, malheureusement, ses assaillants étaient de plus en plus nombreux… Zabimaru giflait les airs mais dès qu'il mordait mortellement un adversaire, un nouvel ennemi se précipitait pour se repaitre des restes encore chauds et gorgés d'énergie vitale… Ainsi, pour un ennemi abattu, un adversaire plus puissant apparaissait, et à cela s'ajoutaient les nouveaux arrivants accroissant leur surnombre.<p>

Le vice-capitaine commençait à ployer sous la vague incessante des monstres ; bientôt il ne pourrait plus résister, il serait enseveli et avec lui le jeune garçon inconscient qu'il s'était pourtant juré de protéger…

Alors qu'il se faisait engloutir par la nuée sombre, le jeune homme se surprit à déceler une odeur familière, fraiche et fleurie. La fragrance d'abord légère se fit plus insistante avant de s'évanouir…

Au milieu des ténèbres il perçut le poids d'un corps dans ces bras il crut d'abord qu'il s'agissait de l'enfant mais, en baissant les yeux, il découvrit Rukia, dans la tunique blanche qu'elle portait le jour de son exécution… Cette vision fit tressaillir le shinigami et, lorsque le décor du Seireitei s'étala sous ses yeux, il se mit instinctivement à courir pour échapper aux poursuivants de la jeune femme.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il était genoux au sol, serrant contre lui une Rukia vidée de ses forces par un enferment prolongé dans la Tour des Regrets, face à un Aïzen sûr de lui et méprisant… Ainsi il allait vivre une fois de plus ce combat qu'il n'avait pas remporté…il resserra son étreinte sur son amie, il avait tant attendu de pouvoir à nouveau l'approcher que la tenir ainsi contre lui comme s'il s'agissait de la dernière fois lui comprimait violemment la poitrine… elle lui avait déjà été arrachée une fois, il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée que cela se reproduise… Tout avait l'air si réel…Renji ferma les yeux. Il pouvait sentir le parfum de la jeune femme, la chaleur de son corps…cela faisait prés d'un demi-siècle qu'ils devaient se contenter de se côtoyer avec une apparente indifférence polie et ils avaient rarement été aussi proches physiquement qu'à ce cruel moment… A cette pensée, il se remémora tous les instants où il aurait voulu la serrer dans ses bras enfant déjà, alors qu'ils vivaient ensembles dans les rues du Rukongai, il avait ressenti l'irrépressible besoin de la protéger…non pas qu'elle en ait eu spécialement besoin, mais Renji aimait passer du temps avec elle, il se sentait apaisé à ses côtés…il avait toujours trouvé qu'émanait d'elle une aura de douceur et de paix.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il était allongé. En observant ce qui l'entourait il retrouva l'abri de fortune de son enfance et découvrit la jeune Rukia blottie contre lui…

* * *

><p>Urahara partit, Rukia alla s'agenouiller aux cotés de Renji…le calme si inhabituel qui régnait sur le visage de son ami troublait la jeune femme et elle avait beau tenter de se raisonner, son état l'inquiétait…<p>

Avec douceur, elle glissa les doigts de sa main droite entre ceux, inertes, du jeune homme mais rapidement elle se ravisa : étrangement, ce contact la mettait mal à l'aise…cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi familière avec lui que ce simple geste de tendresse alors qu'il dormait lui semblait déplacé…

S'il avait été conscient, il lui aurait probablement demandé, sur un ton gêné, ce qu'il lui prenait…s'il avait été conscient elle ne se serait probablement pas permis ce geste si familier… Ce constat l'attrista : ils étaient si proches avant…il lui arrivait souvent de regretter cette époque, mouvementée certes, mais heureuse, durant laquelle ils avaient vécu ensemble, entourés de leurs amis, au Rukongai… Ensuite, ils étaient partis tous deux à la conquête du Seireitei pour se faire une place au soleil…ils croyaient alors que rien ne pourrait les séparer…

Et puis, elle était devenue une Kuchiki…

Ce jour là, elle n'avait pas compris d'où venait ce brusque intérêt pour elle de la famille noble ; dans un sens il s'agissait d'un honneur, et dans l'autre elle savait très bien ce qu'une telle décision impliquait pour elle…et même si elle avait voulu refuser, comment pouvait-elle parvenir à décliner une telle offre sans provoquer la colère de si prestigieux représentants ? Renji aussi savait tout cela, d'ailleurs il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde pour l'encourager à accepter…c'était peut-être ce manque d'hésitation, au fond, qui avait alors blessée l'apprentie shinigami qui s'était sentie abandonnée…

Rukia reprit ses esprits et posa à nouveau son regard sur le visage du vice-capitaine. Finalement, malgré la distance qui s'était instaurée entre eux, il avait réussit à garder une place dans sa vie, notamment depuis qu'il avait été promu, et elle pouvait toujours compter sur lui… A cette pensée elle se mit instinctivement à caresser les cheveux attachés du jeune homme, et, prenant conscience de ce quelle était en train de faire, après une légère hésitation, entrepris alors de soulever doucement la tête de son ami pour ôter l'attache qui retenait ses longs cheveux carmins. En contemplant la crinière sanguine qui s'étalait, éparse, encadrant le visage du shinigami, Rukia ne put s'empêcher de sourire : Renji détestait avoir les cheveux ainsi lâchés, pourtant, sans pouvoir expliquer pourquoi, elle, appréciait l'allure « animale » qui se dégageait de lui lorsqu'il était ainsi. Oubliant la gêne qu'elle avait ressentie précédemment, elle commença à jouer avec les mèches pourpres les faisant glisser entre ses doigts, puis coinçant les pointes entre son index et son majeur pour se chatouiller le bout du nez avec, comme le ferait un enfant…

Elle ferma les yeux. L'odeur de Renji…boisée, légèrement épicée…comme elle avait pu lui manquer… Lentement Rukia reposa la mèche soyeuse qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts.

Rouvrant les yeux, ceux-ci allèrent se poser sur le torse meurtri du jeune homme. Une fois de plus la jeune femme guetta la respiration quasi-imperceptible qui animait le corps gisant à ses côtés.

En douceur, la shinigami s'allongea aux côtés du vice-capitaine, allant finalement se lover contre son flanc. Ce soir, elle allait mettre de côté la distance que lui imposaient son rang et le grade de son ami. Ce soir, un demi-siècle de séparation s'effaçait. Ce soir, elle était seulement quelqu'un d'ordinaire s'inquiétant pour un être cher…

Avec délicatesse elle plaça sa main à l'emplacement de cœur de Renji, percevant ainsi les pulsations rassurantes. Rukia ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par l'odeur familière, si longtemps oubliée, et par le rythme tranquille murmurant sous ses doigts. Cela faisait une éternité que la jeune femme ne s'était pas sentie aussi apaisée et, en même temps, elle avait rarement été aussi inquiète…vraiment, une étrange sensation…et qui la ramenait à présent quelques décennies en arrière…

* * *

><p>Le jeune Renji, gêné, se redressa dans son lit :<p>

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Rukia ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

La jeune fille, lovée contre lui, lui enserrait la taille :

- Baka !

La gêne du garçon laissa alors place à une surprise agacée :

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est toi l'idiote ! Ne me dis pas que tu as fait un cauchemar ? Railla-t-il.

Gardant toujours la même position elle répliqua doucement :

- Tu es vraiment un crétin…

L'attitude de son amie surpris Renji : Rukia n'était pas une personne très démonstrative, surtout pour ce qui était des gestes tendres…indéniablement cette étreinte le troublait mais il n'avait ni la réelle envie de l'interrompre, ni la volonté de repousser la jeune fille. Cherchant ce qui avait bien pu amener Rukia à un tel élan d'affection, il se remémora les évènements de la journée puis, s'écria étonné :

- Je suis tombé à l'eau !

Rukia releva la tête vers son ami :

- Bien sûr que tu es tombé, baka ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'avancer autant dans la rivière : le courant t'a emporté ! Heureusement qu'un vieil homme a réussit à te sortir de l'eau un peu plus bas !

Renji écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

- Et que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

- Nous t'avons ramené évidemment ! Pourtant tu aurais mérité qu'on te laisse sur place ! ajouta-t-elle les sourcils froncés et la mine boudeuse avant de détourner à nouveau la tête pour la reposer contre le torse du garçon.

Renji esquissa un sourire : si Rukia le serrait si avidement contre elle et ce, malgré son apparente colère, c'était parce qu'elle s'était inquiété pour lui…cette simple pensée suffit à affoler le cœur du jeune garçon qui sentit immédiatement la chaleur lui monter aux joues.

- Et où sont passés les autres ? Tenta-t-il pour changer de sujet.

- Partis chercher de quoi manger…le vieil homme nous a dit que tu aurais besoin de forces à ton réveil.

Elle ajouta timidement, une couleur rosée venant lui teinter les pommettes :

- Il a dit aussi qu'il fallait te réchauffer… c'est pour ça que je me suis mise là : comme on n'avait rien pour réchauffer le lit, je me suis dit que je te tiendrais chaud…

Pour le coup, l'effet fût garanti ! Renji était à présent de la même couleur que ses cheveux, le visage en ébullition !

- O ok… balbutia-t-il.

Un court silence s'installa entre eux.

- Dis Renji…

- Humm ?

- Tu me promets de ne pas recommencer ?

Après un court étonnement celui-ci lui répliqua sur un ton railleur :

- Pour qui tu me prends ? Je suis pas débile je vais pas me faire avoir deux fois de la même façon !

- Baka…

Renji esquissa un nouveau sourire. Doucement, il vint poser une main sur la tête de son amie et lui souffla :

- Désolé Rukia… j'essaierai de ne plus recommencer…

La jeune fille tressaillie puis poussa un léger soupir. Renji sentit son amie se détendre contre lui et sa respiration se fit plus lente ; quelques instants après elle dormait profondément…toutes ces émotions l'ayant visiblement exténuée. Le jeune garçon entreprit alors de caresser doucement les cheveux d'ébène de Rukia, puis, appuyant délicatement sa joue sur la tête de cette dernière, il sombra à son tour dans les bras de Morphée…

* * *

><p>Lorsque Kisuke rentra, il découvrit, en ouvrant la porte de la chambre, les deux shinigamis profondément endormis et blottis l'un contre l'autre. Esquissant un sourire, il les couva du regard et leur souffla :<p>

- Profitez-en, demain la vie reprend son cours…


	2. Trouver sa place

N.B : Les personnages de Bleach et leur univers sont les créations de Tite Kubo.

Un petit épisode sur l'enfance de Renji et Rukia ; je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'aime bien imaginer comment ils pouvaient être quand ils étaient encore gamins... dons bon voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira...

P.S : si vous notez des fautes n'hésitez pas à le signaler ; j'essaie d'en faire le moins possible mais certaines peuvent passer à travers les mailles du filet !

* * *

><p>Ce matin le temps était froid et sec, le soleil d'hiver éclairait de sa lumière blafarde les rues miséreuses du Rukongai dans lesquelles s'affairaient passants et commerçants. Parmi eux, un jeune garçon aux cheveux d'un rouge sombre et attachés à l'arrière du crâne, jouait des coudes pour parvenir plus rapidement à destination, semblant chercher quelque chose dans la foule…ou plutôt quelqu'un…<p>

_Mais où pouvait-elle bien être ? Et pourquoi cela le préoccupait-il à ce point ? Après tout, il n'était pas responsable d'elle si elle était partie cela signifiait qu'elle avait forcément un endroit où aller…_

Une main sembla se refermer sur ses entrailles.

_Oui, mais…si ce n'était pas le cas ? Où avait-elle pu aller ? Elle devait bien se douter qu'il n'était pas prudent pour une gamine seule de déambuler dans les rues mal fréquentées du Rukongai… et que lui arriverait-il si elle venait à croiser la route du commerçant qu'elle avait contribué à dépouiller de quelques cruches d'eau la veille ?_

L'estomac vide du garçon se crispa un peu plus.

_Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net il devait s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle était rentrée chez elle, bref, qu'il n'avait aucune raison de se préoccuper de son sort. Et ensuite…et bien, ensuite, il retournerait auprès de ses amis, sa famille, et la vie reprendrait son cours, comme si rien n'était jamais venu la perturber…_

Sortant de ses pensées, Renji s'aperçut qu'il était parvenu à l'extrémité de la rue. Devant lui s'étendaient à présent les plaines qui bordaient la ville maintenant celle-ci à l'écart de la forêt.

Jusqu'ici ses recherches étaient vaines et il était à présent épuisé d'avoir couru ainsi à travers les nombreuses rues du soixante dix-huitième district dans lequel il vivait… Avançant un peu dans les herbes folles et humides de la prairie, il arriva au bord de la rivière approvisionnant la ville où il entreprit de s'asseoir pour y plonger ses pieds meurtris. A peine avait-il amorcé un mouvement en direction de l'eau, qu'une voix espiègle le fit sursauter :

-Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi…à moins que tu ne veuilles te balader avec deux glaçons à la place des pieds !

Renji se retourna, cherchant la provenance de la voix, quand une fine silhouette tomba lestement à terre d'une branche d'un cèdre bordant le cours d'eau non loin de là.

-C'est donc ici que tu te planquais ? l'accueilli le garçon avec humeur en se remémorant sa course effrénée à travers la ville.

La jeune fille, qui s'était approchée, inclina la tête dans une expression étonnée :

- Pourquoi ? Tu me cherchais ?

- Absolument pas ! répliqua-t-il, alors que ses joues prenaient une couleur rosée. Je me demandais simplement où tu étais passée, je croyais…

Posant toujours sur lui un regard étonné, elle l'incita à poursuivre :

- Tu croyais ?

- Non, rien ! assena-t-il brutalement en se renfrognant.

Perplexe devant l'humeur ombrageuse de son compagnon, la jeune fille haussa les épaules puis tourna les talons en direction de la rue la plus proche.

Renji se redressa alors d'un bond :

- Hey ! Ou tu vas comme ça ?

La petite brune se figea puis se retourna pour planter son regard améthyste dans ses yeux pourpres :

- Pourquoi ? Ça t'intéresse ? répliqua-t-elle sur un ton moqueur, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

- Pas du tout ! s'emporta-t-il en détournant la tête, fixant obstinément un point sur sa gauche.

- Alors ne demande pas ! claironna-t-elle d'un air espiègle, en détalant brusquement, laissant sur place un Renji décontenancé.

* * *

><p>Renji s'arrêta haletant à une nouvelle intersection.<p>

_Où devait-il aller à présent ? Cela faisait maintenant une bonne heure qu'il s'était élancé à la suite de la fugitive et elle était finalement parvenue à le semer… Cette sale gamine était définitivement en train de lui gâcher sa journée ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait traversé la tête à la fin ? Pourquoi avait-elle déguerpi ainsi sans crier gare ? Bon, d'accord, il ne s'était pas montré particulièrement avenant…mais enfin, était-ce vraiment une raison pour prendre ses jambes à son cou de la sorte ? Et lui, que faisait-il là, à crapahuter ainsi derrière elle ? Et dans quel but ?_

Poussant un soupir et fermant les yeux, le jeune garçon se laissa glisser contre un mur, renonçant à sa folle poursuite. Les bras appuyés sur ses jambes pliées, il inspira profondément pour reprendre son souffle : cette nouvelle cavalcade l'avait exténué. De plus, il n'avait rien avalé depuis la veille et une étrange sensation lui tiraillait l'estomac.

_Comment une gamine avec de si petites jambes pouvait-elle courir aussi vite ?_

- T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, tête d'ananas ! le railla une voix espiègle au-dessus de lui.

Renji leva les yeux découvrant sa fugueuse perchée sur le bord du toit de la maison à laquelle il s'était adossé.

_Elle n'avait même pas l'air essoufflée… Décidément, Dieu qu'elle pouvait l'énerver !_

Il soupira fortement puis lui répliqua sur un ton sarcastique :

- T'es encore là toi ?

- C'est toi qui m'as suivi ! lui rappela-t-elle d'un air indigné.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher ? Pourquoi je suivrais une crevette dans ton genre qui détale sans prévenir ? ironisa-t-il.

- Et pourquoi aurais-je du te prévenir ? Ce que je fais ne t'intéresse pas, n'est-ce pas ? répondit-elle du tac au tac.

_Touché._

Renji ne savait plus que répondre face à autant d'aplombs.

- Tu dois vraiment être fatigué, tête d'ananas… conclue la brunette devant le silence du garçon, puis elle sauta à terre, atterrissant avec grâce à coté de lui.

- Tiens, prends ça, tu as l'air d'en avoir davantage besoin que moi ! lui dit-elle sur un ton légèrement moqueur, en lâchant une petite bourse bleue pâle qui tomba entre les mains de Renji.

Celui-ci tira alors délicatement sur la cordelette en cuir du petit sac révélant ainsi une étrange galette en forme de tête de lapin.

- c'est quoi ce…_truc_ ? demanda Renji d'un air soupçonneux.

Devant l'expression dubitative de son compagnon, elle lui lança un regard incendiaire :

- Quoi ? Tu as quelque chose contre les lapins ? s'agaça-t-elle.

- Non, rien…, répondit le garçon sentant planer le danger.

Méfiant, il entreprit de gouter la friandise. A peine celle-ci fut-elle avalée qu'il ressenti une agréable sensation de chaleur diffuse lui faisant oublier ses doutes et se jeter sur ce qu'il restait de l'animal acidulé. Lorsqu'il releva enfin la tête de son festin, la jeune fille avait à nouveau disparue…

* * *

><p><em>Mais c'était quoi son problème à cette gosse ? Elle surgissait de nulle part pour mieux réapparaître ensuite, là où on ne l'attendait pas…<em>

Renji se releva, reprenant sa route en marchant dans les allées animées suivant une sorte d'intuition qu'il n'aurait su expliquer.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il aperçut un attroupement au milieu de l'avenue qu'il était en train de remonter et dû jouer des coudes pour se faufiler parmi les badauds afin d'observer ce qui se passait.

A peine était-il parvenu au premier rang, qu'une masse informe s'affala contre ses jambes après avoir été projetée tel un fétu de paille par l'homme au ventre proéminant qui se tenait au centre de la foule.

Reconnaissant la victime (quelque peu étourdie pas sa chute), il lui lança d'un ton ironique, un sourire narquois aux lèvres :

- On dirait bien que j'ai enfin réussi à te rattraper !

La petite brune bascula sa tête en arrière le dévisageant d'un air égaré. Puis, reprenant ses esprits, elle désigna du menton l'homme qui venait de la jeter au sol sans ménagement :

- Ça ne compte pas : il t'a sacrément facilité la tâche !

Les bras croisés, Renji l'observait de toute sa hauteur il poussa alors un soupir de dépit.

_Il n'aurait donc jamais le dernier mot quelque soit la situation, cette gamine n'était pas décidée à le laisser remporter une seule manche de leur jeu étrange…_

Apercevant que l'assaillant revenait à la charge, il saisit brusquement le poignet de la brunette, l'entrainant à sa suite à travers l'assistance qui s'amassait autour d'eux.

Après avoir parcouru plusieurs petites rues, ils débouchèrent sur une petite place de forme rectangulaire Renji ralentit alors et relâcha le bras de la jeune fille.

- Bon, on peut savoir ce que tu as fabriqué pour te faire corriger en pleine rue ? demanda-t-il d'un air sévère.

La gamine sembla alors captivée par l'observation de ses pieds qui dessinaient au sol, du bout des orteils, des arabesques complexes.

_Voilà qu'à présent, elle l'ignorait !_

Renji commençait à s'énerver lorsqu'elle murmura :

- J'ai _trouvé_ quelque chose qui lui appartenait…

Il haussa un sourcil d'un air perplexe :

-_ Trouvé _? Et c'était quoi cette chose ?

La petite brune glissa un regard vers la bourse bleu ciel qui pendait à la ceinture de Renji.

- Ça ? Tu l'avais _volé _? s'exclama-t-il surpris.

Croyant déceler le ton du reproche, elle se rapprocha brusquement de lui, le front relevé pour le fixer dans les yeux, et lui répliqua d'un air sarcastique :

- A ton avis ? Tu crois vraiment que j'ai les moyens d'acheter quoi que ce soit ? Et il me semble que tu n'es pas le mieux placé pour critiquer !

Les joues rouges, elle recula avant de s'enfuir en courant dans la direction opposée.

Renji resta un moment immobile avant de reprendre le cours normal de ses pensées.

_Comment pouvait-on être aussi maladroit ? décidément, il n'en ratait pas une ! il n'avait pas voulu se montrer insultant, mais ses mots avaient déformés sa pensée…Comme si lui, pouvait se permettre de lui faire un quelconque reproche alors qu'il était si bien placé pour savoir qu'il n'y avait pas trente-six façons de survivre ici…franchement, quel tact ! À s'en frapper la tête contre les murs ! Il aurait voulu l'humilier qu'il ne s'y serait pas mieux pris !_

A nouveau il s'élança sur les traces de la jeune fille.

Arrivé à l'extrémité de la ruelle dans laquelle il l'avait aperçue pour la dernière fois, il se retrouva face à l'étendue d'herbes séparant la ville de la forêt. Scrutant les alentours, il découvrit un petit temple shinto dissimulé à l'orée des bois. Mû par une sorte d'intuition, il se dirigea vers l'édifice. Visiblement, ce dernier était désert ; il entreprit donc de se hisser sur le toit. Sur le versant opposé de la toiture, la petite brune était assise, lui tournant le dos. Recroquevillée, ses bras enserrant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, elle se balançait doucement d'avant en arrière. Renji s'approcha avec précaution, venant s'asseoir à coté d'elle.

- On dirait que tu as fini par me trouver…lui-dit-elle d'une voix timide.

- Hum, on dirait que je commence à comprendre comment tu fonctionnes, lui répondit-il en regardant le sol depuis leur perchoir.

Le silence s'installa entre eux.

- Je

- Amis ? l'interrompit la jeune fille aux cheveux ébène en lui tendant une main, paume ouverte.

Renji, après un court instant de surprise vint claquer sa main dans celle de la brune.

- Amis ! répondit-il en esquissant un sourire.

La gamine éclata alors d'un rire franc qui troubla le jeune garçon. Ce dernier la dévisagea alors quelques secondes avant de sauter sur ses pieds pour se relever.

- Bon, demi-portion, il serait peut-être temps de rentrer chez toi, ta famille va s'inquiéter !

Fronçant les sourcils elle rétorqua sur un ton râleur :

- Mon nom c'est Rukia ! Et je suis déjà chez moi là ! C'est toi qui t'incrustes et qui va inquiéter ta famille !

Renji la scruta d'un air incrédule :

- Tu es en train de me dire que…tu vis ici ? reprit-il.

- Wouahou ! Quelle flèche ! se moqua-t-elle.

- Bon, amène-toi ! poursuivit-il, ignorant sa dernière réflexion, en sautant du toit.

- Pour aller ou ? demanda-t-elle sans bouger de son poste, un sourcil relevé.

- Chez moi tu te rappelles, j'ai une dette à payer avec cette histoire de galette à la forme douteuse ! fit-il mine de grogner.

- Comment oses-tu parler ainsi de Chappy ! s'offusqua-t-elle en bondissant à terre à son tour.

Les deux gamins remontaient les rues à présent désertées de la ville la nuit commençait à tomber et les mansardes s'allumaient peu à peu. Rukia commençait à trainer les pieds :

- C'est encore loin ? J'suis fatiguée ! J'ai courut toute la journée, moi ! se plaignit-elle.

- Parce que moi, je faisais la sieste peut-être ! rétorqua-t-il d'un ton sarcastique, une petite veine venant battre sa tempe.

- Je ne t'ai pas obligé à me suivre…lui dit-elle d'un air distrait.

A ces mots il s'enflamma de plus belle :

- je n'te !

- Rhaaalala, j'ai mal aux pieds ! l'interrompit-elle en l'ignorant.

- On est presque arrivé…tenta de la rassurer Renji, un sourire crispé d'agacement aux lèvres.

- Mais « presque » comment ? « presque-presque » ou juste…« presque » ? geignit-elle.

Renji la regarda en haussant un sourcil d'un air perplexe.

- Ben « presque », quoi !

A ces mots Rukia poussa un bruyant soupir.

- Bon, okay ! fit-il en s'arrêtant. Grimpe sur mon dos, vu comme c'est parti, avec ta vitesse d'escargot estropié, on sera pas rentré avant demain !

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois ; à peine eut-il terminé sa phrase qu'elle lui sauta sur l'échine, passant ses bras de part et d'autre de son cou et nouant ses mains sur sa poitrine.

Sans un mot, ils se remirent en route (surtout Renji en fait XD).

Au bout de quelques minutes, Rukia posa sa tête sur l'épaule du garçon et lui souffla :

- Tu crois qu'ils vont m'aimer tes amis ?

Renji s'empourpra, embarrassé :

- Avec ton sale caractère c'est pas gagné ! railla-t-il en tentant de dissimuler son trouble.

Devant l'expression pensive de la petite brune il reprit d'un air gêné :

- Ils t'aiment déjà, idiote ! Tu oublies que sans toi, hier, certains se seraient sûrement fait attrapés par le marchant d'eau !

- Toi compris ! lui rappela-t-elle sans finesse, semblant reprendre du poil de la bête.

A cette remarque, Renji répliqua par un grognement, mettant fin à la conversation.

_Décidément, elle avait l'art et la manière de le remettre à sa place…_

_Cette Rukia était vraiment une fille étrange : farouchement indépendante et en même temps craignant d'être rejetée, arborant des manières de garçon avec, pourtant, autant d'élégance qu'une descendante d'une prestigieuse lignée…à la fois si mystérieuse et si lumineuse…_

Il secoua vigoureusement la tête pour chasser ces drôles de pensées.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait enfin ? Pourquoi se posait-il autant de questions à son sujet ?_

Il s'arrêta soudain devant une petite maison située légèrement à l'écart des autres.

- On est arrivé... déclara-t-il simplement en relâchant les jambes de la brune, la faisant ainsi glisser de son dos.

Sans la regarder, il écarta la frêle porte en bois, pénétrant dans l'unique pièce du logis :

- Regardez c'que j'vous ramène ! fit-il avec entrain à l'attention des trois gamins assis devant lui.

Rukia se tenait timidement derrière lui n'osant pas avancer. Remarquant son expression embarrassée, il la poussa un peu brutalement au centre de la pièce :

- Dis « bonjour » à tes nouveaux amis ! fit-il d'un air moqueur.

Aussitôt les trois garçons se levèrent, entourant la nouvelle arrivante avec enthousiasme :

- Tu viens vivre avec nous ?

- Tu as l'air gentille, ça nous changera un peu de ce râleur de Renji !

- Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

- Ne te laisses pas faire si Renji t'embête, tu verras il aboie beaucoup mais il ne mord pas !

Cette dernière remarque fit ricaner intérieurement le concerné :

_Ils ne savaient pas ce qui les attendait ! Sous ses airs angéliques la nouvelle recrue avait du caractère à revendre !_

- Rhaaa, laissez-la un peu respirer et venez plutôt m'aider à faire un peu de place, histoire qu'elle puisse dormir ici cette nuit ! fit mine de râler Renji.

Ces compagnons l'ignorèrent de plus belle, trop heureux d'accueillir la nouvelle venue.

Il maugréa alors dans son coin, s'affairant tout seul.

En observant le petit groupe qui se tenait au centre de la modeste demeure, Renji ne put réprimer un sourire : Rukia semblait s'être détendue et riait à présent avec les trois garçons.

Cette vision lui donna une sensation de quiétude et de satisfaction.

_Tout semblait être rentré dans l'ordre, comme si tout était enfin à sa place… _


	3. 24th December

N.B : Les personnages de Bleach et leur univers sont les créations de Tite Kubo.

* * *

><p>un nouveau chapitre qui arrive un peu plus tard que prévu et qui est un peu plus long que les précédents...<p>

En espérant que ça vous plaise !

* * *

><p>Le portail du Senkaimon s'ouvrit dans le ciel de Karakura, laissant apparaître un shinigami à la chevelure sanguine. Presque instantanément une petite brune et un rouquin, tous deux vêtus de noir, le rejoignirent en quelques shunpô.<p>

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Renji ? demanda la jeune femme d'un ton inquiet alors que son compagnon roux guettait la réponse d'un air anxieux.

-Rien, absolument rien détendez-vous ! répondit l'intéressé. A croire que je ne viens vous voir que pour vous annoncer de mauvaises nouvelles ! ajouta-il d'un air faussement vexé.

-Eh bien, il faut avouer qu'en général, quand tu te pointes, les ennuis ne sont pas loin derrière ! se moqua Ichigo d'un air narquois.

-Comme si c'était moi qui attirait les problèmes dès que je bouge un orteil ! répliqua l'homme aux cheveux longs en empoignant le rouquin par le col.

-Bon, ça suffit vous-deux, fermez-là ! trancha la brune en leur appliquant à chacun une vigoureuse tape sur l'arrière du crâne qui les fit se cogner entre eux.

Les deux garçons se frottèrent la tête de la main tout en continuant à se fusiller mutuellement du regard.

-Si tu nous disais ce qui t'amène ici, Renji ? poursuivit l'adolescente.

-En fait, rien de particulier la Soul Society est tellement calme que j'ai eu envie de changer un peu d'air en vous rendant visite. Apparemment ce n'était pas une bonne idée : je ne suis pas apprécié à ma juste valeur ici… dit-il en lançant un petit regard hautain à Ichigo.

-Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais j'ai dit à Yuzu que j'irais faire des courses… lança ce dernier à l'attention de Rukia, ignorant Renji de plus belle et disparaissant en un saut.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a aujourd'hui ? Il est de mauvais poil ? fulmina Renji alors que la colère commençait à monter en lui.

-Laisse tomber… on est le 24 décembre et visiblement cette date le rend nerveux… lui répondit Rukia en esquissant un sourire.

-Et on peut savoir pourquoi ? demanda Renji soudainement intéressé.

Les deux shinigamis se mirent en route en direction du magasin d'Urahara.

-En fait, ici, le 24 décembre est une sorte de fête pour les amoureux : c'est une journée dédiée aux déclarations si tu veux… expliqua la brune d'un air amusé. Et notre cher Ichigo ayant un certain succès dans son lycée, il essaie, vainement, de les éviter…ce qui a tendance à le mettre légèrement de mauvaise humeur… conclut-elle dans un petit rire.

-Je vois…c'est marrant je ne l'imaginais pas en bourreau des cœurs…grinça Renji d'un air sarcastique.

Rukia lui lança un regard interrogateur :

-Tu es jaloux parce des filles lui courent après ? lui demanda-t-elle d'un air moqueur.

-J'ai pas besoin d'être jaloux, répliqua-t-il en s'empourprant. Moi aussi j'ai un certain succès au sein de ma division, si tu veux tout savoir, ajouta-t-il dans un sourire crispé.

Rukia reporta son attention sur la route, un sourire froid figé sur les lèvres.

Les paroles de Renji lui tailladaient les entrailles, repassant en boucle dans sa tête.

_Bien sûr il était évident que la gente féminine de la Soul Society n'était pas aveugle : Renji avait du charme, il fallait bien le reconnaître…mais penser que quelqu'un puisse le connaître aussi bien qu'elle, lui était difficilement envisageable. Evidemment, le tempérament sociable de Renji devait l'amener à rencontrer beaucoup de monde, pourtant jusqu'ici elle n'avait pas vraiment réalisé que cela pouvait aussi l'amener à rencontrer des femmes, et que celles-ci pourraient s'intéresser à lui autrement que sous un angle purement professionnel ou amical…après tout, il était plutôt maladroit, d'un tempérament un peu violent et légèrement idiot ce qui n'étaient pas exactement les premières qualités requises pour plaire à une femme en général… oui, mais il savait aussi être drôle, rassurant et attentionné, et depuis le temps qu'elle le connaissait, elle savait que sous ses allures de forte tête un peu brutale se cachait un cœur d'or…_

Elle secoua vigoureusement la tête.

_Stop ! Elle était ridicule. Pourquoi se torturer ainsi l'esprit ? Après tout, Renji était son ami s'il rencontrait quelqu'un qui le rende heureux, que lui souhaiter de mieux ?d'où lui venait donc cette stupide jalousie ?_

-Tu es sûre que ça va, Rukia ? demanda Renji devant l'expression préoccupée de son amie interrompant ainsi les pensées de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci releva alors brusquement la tête :

-Oui, oui, je pensais à des choses…pas importantes ! s'empressa-t-elle de répondre d'un air embarrassé. Ça tombe bien, on est arrivé ! On se retrouve plus tard ? poursuivit-elle sur le même ton empressé.

Alors qu'elle commençait à faire demi-tour, il la saisit par l'épaule :

-Ça te dérange d'attendre quelques secondes, juste le temps pour moi d'enfiler un gigaï ? Je pensais qu'on pourrait passer la journée ensemble ?

Croisant le regard du shinigami tatoué, Rukia rougit légèrement puis détourna les yeux :

-Ok…j'ai pas grand-chose à faire de toute façon…

Renji haussa un sourcil devant l'attitude étrange de son amie puis tourna les talons en direction du magasin d'Hurahara pour aller récupérer son gigai.

_Quelle idiote elle faisait ! Il voulait juste éviter de passer sa journée seul …mais pourquoi son cœur s'emballait-il ainsi ? Stupide organe, il contribuait à faire affluer son sang vers son visage ! Décidément, cette journée commençait à la rendre folle, elle aussi !_

Lorsque Renji revint quelques minutes plus tard, il trouva Rukia contemplant le ciel avec attention.

-Un problème ? demanda-t-il, la faisant redescendre sur terre.

-Il ne devrait pas tarder à neiger…fit-elle avec un petit air réjoui.

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire en percevant le bonheur enfantin que trahissaient ses mots.

-Je mangerai bien quelque chose, pas toi ? fit-il en changeant de sujet.

-Tu as de l'argent ? lui demanda la brune d'un ton légèrement méfiant.

-Urahara à été bon prince il m'a laissé un peu d'argent de poche, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Rukia haussa un sourcil : ce n'était pas vraiment le genre du gérant de faire ainsi des cadeaux sans arrière-pensées et Renji allait sûrement avoir à payer un jour cette marque de générosité…

-Il y a un café sympa pas très loin d'ici…reprit-elle en se remettant en marche.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils s'installaient à une table dans une petite enseigne chaleureuse et animée.

Un serveur se présenta rapidement devant eux.

-Pour moi ce sera un kuzukiri, s'il-vous-plaît ! commença Renji.

-Ce sera tout ? questionna le serveur.

-Tu prends quelque chose Rukia ? demanda alors Renji en regardant son amie.

Le serveur jeta un regard interloqué et légèrement effrayé au jeune homme.

-Idiot ! Tu oublis qu'ici, à part toi, personne ne peut me voir ni m'entendre ! Je n'ai pas encore récupéré mon gigai, moi ! lui répondit-elle un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Renji grimaça en tentant de reprendre contenance devant le garçon qui attendait toujours sa réponse.

-Ce sera tout, merci, articula-t-il avec difficulté, la mâchoire crispée dans un sourire embarrassé.

Le serveur s'éloigna alors prestement en direction des cuisines.

-Alala ! Renji Abarai, toujours à te faire remarquer ! gloussa la brune au jeune homme encore empourpré.

-Ça va, ça va…sans commentaire…grinça le vice-capitaine.

-Vous marmonnez souvent tout seul comme ça ? intervint une jolie blonde pulpeuse en s'appuyant sur le dos de la chaise de Rukia.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux longs la regarda d'un air surpris.

-Je vous garantis qu'en général, j'évite de le faire en public…répondit-il avec un petit sourire contrit.

-Vous m'en direz tant…répliqua-t-elle le regard pétillant. Cette place est libre ? poursuivit-elle en tirant la chaise de Rukia.

-En fait, j'attends quelqu'un…répondit-il en souriant devant l'air outragé de la petite brune qui venait de se faire déloger.

-Eh bien, je lui laisserais la place quand cette personne arrivera alors…rétorqua la blonde tout en faisant signe à un serveur.

-Bon, eh bien puisque tu as de la compagnie, moi, j'y vais…déclara la shinigami, agacée par cette intrusion.

Renji ouvrit alors la bouche, s'apprêtant à la retenir, mais l'épisode avec le serveur lui revint en mémoire et il se ravisa, le visage figé dans une expression de désarrois en regardant s'éloigner la jeune femme.

-Tout va bien ? lui demanda alors la jeune femme assise en face de lui. On dirait que vous venez de voir un revenant ? poursuivit-elle en se retournant dans la direction que venait d'emprunter Rukia.

La shinigami regagna rapidement la maison des Kurosaki pressée, pour une fois, de retrouver son corps artificiel…

_Parfois, l'invisibilité procurée par le fait de n'être qu'une âme pouvait s'avérer désagréable…_

Elle se glissa avec humeur dans la chambre d'Ichigo ou elle trouva Chappy en train de dessiner des multitudes de têtes de lapins. Elle sortit alors sans ménagement la pilule d'âme de son enveloppe corporelle pour prendre sa place.

-Tu as l'air énervée…constata Ichigo, assis devant son bureau, un stylo à la main. Quelle gaffe a bien pu faire cet idiot de Renji ? ajouta-t-il dans un sourire moqueur.

-Qui te dit que mon humeur a un rapport avec lui ? répliqua la jeune femme avec froideur.

-Euh…je disais ça…comme ça…répondit le rouquin, glacé par le ton de son amie.

-Hum…tu devrais plutôt t'occuper de répondre à tous les billets doux que tu as reçus aujourd'hui, au lieu de dire des bêtises…poursuivit la jeune femme avec un petit sourire sadique.

-C'est ça, moque toi…grinça le jeune homme qui se rembruni instantanément en se replongeant dans ses exercices de mathématiques.

-Bon, je sors il doit bien y avoir quelques âmes à guider vers la Soul Society…reprit la brune, satisfaite de son effet.

-Je viendrais bien avec toi mais…

-Tu as peur de croiser une de tes nombreuses admiratrices…compléta la jeune femme d'un air ironique. Pas de problème, ça à l'air assez tranquille ce soir de toute façon je n'ai pas perçut la présence de hollows dans les environs…poursuivit-elle avec un sourire conciliant.

-Bien, n'oublie pas de rentrer pour diner…Yuzu serait déçue que tu ne sois pas là elle s'est donnée du mal pour préparer le repas de ce soir…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, paysan, mon éducation m'a enseigné, en autres choses, à respecter mes hôtes et la ponctualité…ce qui n'est point le cas de tout le monde ici… lui fit-elle sur un ton faussement hautain d'aristocrate en passant la porte de la chambre, ne laissant pas le temps au shinigami suppléant de répliquer.

Lorsqu'elle fut à nouveau dehors, elle leva son visage vers le ciel il faisait nuit à présent mais elle pouvait sentir l'arrivée des milliers de petits flocons qui n'allaient pas tarder à emplir l'air de Karakura pour se transformer bientôt en un doux manteaux de poudreuse recouvrant la ville.

Elle décida de traverser le parc qui se trouvait à l'angle de la rue.

_S'il y avait une âme errante dans le coin, il était très probable de la croiser dans ce square : cet endroit était devenu un véritable refuge à fantômes. _

Étrangement, ce soir le lieu semblait désert, et seule la brise hivernale animait les balançoires laissées à l'abandon en leur faisant émettre de légers grincements.

Rukia pris place sur l'une d'elles, se balançant doucement.

La neige commença à tomber, semblant figer par sa seule présence le temps et l'espace…

Rukia inspira avec délectation l'air froid qui emplissait maintenant ses poumons en ayant l'impression que cette simple bouffé d'oxygène anesthésiait progressivement tout son être.

_A peine quelques minutes plus tôt, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir un hollow sous la main sur lequel se passer les nerfs, et à présent elle se sentait apaisée, savourant sa solitude dans l'espace silencieux du parc._

Une large écharpe blanche vint soudainement s'enrouler autour de son cou et instinctivement elle bascula sa tête en arrière pour voir qui se tenait derrière elle.

-Tu vas attraper froid à rester immobile comme ça, tu sais…lui dit doucement le shinigami aux cheveux pourpres en s'installant sur la balançoire vide à côté son amie, de manière à lui faire face.

Rukia rougie légèrement, ne sachant que dire, partagée entre la colère qu'elle avait ressentie plus tôt et le soulagement qu'elle éprouvait maintenant de le voir assis à côté d'elle.

Des cris d'enfants brisèrent le silence qui commençait à s'installer entre les deux amis. Ces derniers virent alors débouler un groupe d'âmes d'enfants, chahutant dans la neige fraichement déposée.

Remarquant leur présence, un jeune garçon coiffé d'un bonnet aux couleurs criardes s'approcha d'eux :

-C'est bizarre de venir ici pour passer une soirée entre amoureux…lâcha-t-il.

Les deux shinigamis s'empourprèrent violemment.

-Il ne s'agit pas d'une soirée entre amoureux, il n'y a donc rien d'anormal à ce que deux personne se retrouvent ici ! rétorqua vivement Rukia.

-Oh, vous pouvez me voir ? Vous êtes quoi au juste, vous n'avez pas l'air d'être des fantômes ?

-T'as l'air d'être une flèche toi, ricana Renji d'un ton moqueur.

Le garçon le toisa d'un regard blasé.

-Effectivement, je me suis trompé…c'est complètement impossible que vous soyez en couple…lui dit-il sur un ton d'indifférence.

-Et on peut savoir ce qui te fait dire ça ? s'énerva Renji en grinçant des dents.

-Ben, aucune fille ne sortirait avec un type qui a des sourcils aussi bizarres que les tient…lui répondit-il dans un sourire narquois avant de détaler en courant.

Renji bondit hors de son siège, se jetant à la poursuite du gamin :

-Toi mon gars, t'as gagné ton billet pour la Soul Society !

Rukia, toujours assise, pouffa de rire devant la scène Renji était à présent pris à parti par toute la petite bande qui le bombardait de boules de neige.

Soudain, un des projectiles termina sa course sur le crâne de la brune. Elle releva lentement la tête vers le petit groupe, une aura meurtrière semblant émaner d'elle.

-Qui ? lança-t-elle d'un ton glacial.

Tous les petits doigts désignèrent alors Renji, le regard égaré, telle une proie prise au piège.

-Ecoutes, Rukia…tenta-t-il de se justifier.

Mais déjà la shinigami était sortie de son gigai et frappait le sol de son zanpakuto avant de brandir le sabre en direction de l'agresseur.

-Sode no Shirayuki, tsugi no mai : hakuren ! murmura-t-elle.

La neige se souleva alors autour d'elle, formant une gigantesque vague qui alla se fracasser sur Renji, l'engloutissant au passage.

Puis, calmement, elle retourna vers son corps d'emprunt comme si de rien n'était.

Les enfants s'attroupèrent autour d'elles, les yeux émerveillés.

-Neesan, tu contrôle la neige !

-Tu peux faire un autre tour, neesan ?

-Neesan, pourquoi tu as deux corps ?

Renji s'approcha d'un air penaud en se débarrassant de la neige qu'il restait sur ses vêtements.

-Bon, je crois qu'il est temps d'envoyer tout ce petit monde chez nous…lui dit-elle en souriant devant son expression.

-Mais on est bien ici ! s'exclama le garçon qui avait déclenché les hostilités.

-En plus, il neige ! On ne va pas partir maintenant… renchérit une petite fille aux cheveux châtain.

Ce dernier argument sembla déstabiliser Rukia qui chercha en vain à vanter les mérites de la Soul Society.

Renji intervint doucement :

-Après tout, il n'y a pas l'air d'y avoir de hollows dans les environs ce soir…on peut peut-être se charger de ça demain…

La brune fronça légèrement les sourcils cette solution pouvait s'avérée dangereuse pour les enfants, si un hollow s'en prenait à eux, ils seraient sans défense…en même temps, tout avait l'air tranquille, et elle ne serait pas très loin s'il y avait à intervenir…

Elle poussa un profond soupir :

-Bon, ok… on vous laisse tranquilles pour ce soir, mais ce n'est que partie remise rester ici est dangereux pour les esprits errants comme vous !

Les enfants poussèrent des cris de joie et repartirent en courant en direction des aires de jeux.

Le gamin au bonnet se retourna vers Renji :

-Merci Drôle-de-sourcils, à la prochaine ! lui lança-t-il avec un grand sourire.

-Sale gosse ! maugréa le shinigami tatoué alors qu'une petite veine venait battre sa tempe.

-Bon, on ferait mieux d'y aller, c'est toi qui va attraper froid si tu te roules encore dans la neige…lui dit-elle en rigolant.

-Quoi ? T'es gonflée, qui est-ce qui utilise son zanpakuto sans raison valable, hein ? Je me demande ce qu'en penserait le capitaine, tient ! lui répliqua-t-il avec un petit air sadique.

-Et moi je me demande comment il réagirait s'il venait à apprendre que son vice-capitaine s'amuse à draguer les humaines dans les cafés… répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

A ces mots le jeune homme aux cheveux couleur sang fut prit d'une violente quinte de toux, manquant de s'étrangler.

-Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? fit-il en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

-Pas du tout, vous aviez même l'air très complices…poursuivit-elle avec un sourire glacial.

Sentant que la conversation empruntait une pente glissante, Renji tenta de détendre l'atmosphère :

-De toute façon, elle n'était pas vraiment mon genre…répliqua-t-il avec un sourire gêné.

Cette phrase fit taire Rukia. D'un coté elle brûlait de lui demander à quoi correspondait « son genre », mais d'un autre côté, elle n'avait pas réellement envie de découvrir, qu'elle, ne répondait pas à ses critères.

Leur discussion animée les avait conduit sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte à une des extrémités du parc et devant eux, de l'autre coté de la rue, se dressait la fête foraine installée au centre ville pour la fin de l'année.

-C'est quoi ça ? demanda Renji intrigué par le bruit et la lumière qui émanaient du lieu.

-C'est une sorte de parc d'attraction mobile des jeux pour divertir les humains…lui répondit-elle.

-Ça à l'air cool on va y faire un tour ? proposa-t-il plein d'entrain, trop heureux de pouvoir changer de sujet après leur échange quelque peu houleux.

-Si tu veux…fit-elle un peu réticente.

A peine avaient-ils passé l'entrée que Rukia dérapa sur le sol gelé, s'agrippant au bras de Renji pour éviter la chute. Ce dernier ne broncha pas, gardant ses mains dans ses poches, mais il la regarda et lui glissa, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres :

-Pour quelqu'un qui manipule la glace, je trouve que tu manque un peu de style…

La petite brune, le visage empourpré jusqu'à la racine des cheveux s'apprêtait à lui répondre lorsqu'un flash lumineux la coupa dans son élan. Face à eux se trouvait un petit homme trapu, vêtu d'un costume bariolé, et tenant dans ses mains un appareil de photographie à développement instantané. Il attrapa de sa main droite la petite feuille en papier glacé que venait de cracher l'appareil et l'agita frénétiquement.

-Bonsoir, les jeunes ! Bienvenue à Light Parc ! Une photo souvenir ? Seulement 500 yens, profitez-en ! leur dit-il d'un air excessivement enjoué.

-Non merci, répondit aimablement Rukia qui n'avait pas beaucoup apprécié cette agression lumineuse.

-Vous changerez peut-être d'avis ! poursuivit sur le même ton enjoué, le petit homme en placardant la photographie sur le tableau derrière lui.

Les deux amis reprirent leur chemin et Rukia lâcha le bras du jeune homme.

-Kuchiki-san ! Kuchiki-san !

Surprise, la brune se raidit, et, voulant faire volte-face pour identifier celle qui l'interpellait, elle glissa à nouveau sur le sol gelé de l'allée. Cette fois, ce fut Renji qui lui évita la chute, la rattrapant par la taille en l'attirant à lui.

-Hé bien, ou tu vas comme ça ? fit-il en éclatant de rire.

Rukia se cramponnait au blouson du jeune homme, affreusement embarrassée, mais totalement incapable de retrouver son équilibre, ce qui déclencha à nouveau l'hilarité du shinigami tatoué devant les veines tentatives de la jeune femme pour se tenir sur ses jambes.

Inoue arriva auprès d'eux.

-Désolée Kuchiki-san, je ne voulais pas te faire sursauter…s'excusa-t-elle un peu gênée.

Oh, je ne voulais pas vous déranger ! fit-elle en remarquant soudain la présence de Renji et l'apparente proximité des deux amis.

En fait je cherchais Kurosaki-kun je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée…poursuivit-elle le regard triste, mais ce n'est pas grave, je le verrais demain en cours ! acheva-t-elle sur un ton trop enjoué pour être sincère. Profitez bien de votre soirée ! glissa-elle en leur appuyant un clin d'œil complice, en disparaissant aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

-Non, Inoue, at…tend ! intervint Rukia dans une tentative désespérée de retenir son amie.

-Elle est un peu…spéciale, Inoue…conclut Renji d'un air songeur en suivant du regard la silhouette déjà lointaine.

-Et elle doit déjà être en train de se monter tout un film dans sa tête…je sens que je vais m'amuser au lycée, demain…ajouta-t-elle en soupirant d'un air résigné.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Renji intrigué, en relevant un sourcil.

-Rien, rien…marmonna Rukia, les sourcils froncés et les pommettes teintées d'une jolie couleur rosée. Et cet imbécile d'Ichigo qui reste planqué chez lui comme un ours dans sa tanière ! s'emporta-t-elle en changeant de sujet.

-C'est clair que sur ce coups là, il est carrément à l'ouest ! ricana Renji.

-Au lieu de commenter les histoires des autres, ramène-moi sur un terrain moins glissant…râla la petite brune, toujours agrippée à lui, en essayant de retrouver appui sur ses jambes.

Le jeune vice-capitaine s'exécuta, entrainant son amie sur la poudreuse.

Ils reprirent à nouveau leur route, avançant au milieu des attractions de la fête foraine.

La première d'entre-elles à attirer l'attention de Renji fut un grand-huit dont le nom vantait la vitesse vertigineuse.

-Ça à l'air génial ça ! fit-il en s'arrêtant devant le guichet.

-Euh, Renji, je ne suis pas sûre…commença à argumenter Rukia qui n'avait visiblement aucune envie d'avoir « les pieds dans les nuages » pour ressentir les sensations extrêmes garanties par le panneau d'entrée.

-Allez, Rukia, on va bien s'amuser… ! l'interrompit-il en l'attrapant par le poignet sans tenir compte de son manque d'entrain.

Une heure plus tard, entrainés par l'enthousiasme débordant du shinigami tatoué, les deux amis avaient parcouru la totalité du parc et essayé toutes les attractions, ou presque, se trouvant sur leur passage.

Ils empruntèrent alors la seule allée qu'ils n'avaient pas encore explorée et un immense sourire s'étala sur le visage du jeune homme à la vue des stands proposant toutes sortes de plats et friandises.

-Toutes ces émotions m'ont donné faim ! s'exclama-t-il en s'arrêtant devant une étrange machine derrière laquelle se tenait un jeune garçon.

-Tu as TOUJOURS faim, Renji…le taquina la petite brune avec une moue moqueuse.

-Je suis grand et je me dépense beaucoup c'est normal que je mange en proportion ! répliqua le jeune homme piqué au vif.

-Sado est plus grand et plus musclé que toi et pourtant il ne mange pas autant…glissa Rukia avec un petit air ironique.

Renji s'apprêtait à répliquer quand il fut coupé dans son élan par l'enfant derrière la machine :

- Une Barbe-à-papa, m'sieur ?

L'enfant lui tendit une fine baguette sur laquelle s'était enveloppé une sorte de cocon cotonneux de couleur rose.

-C'est quoi ça ? fit-il en s'approchant d'un air méfiant.

-C'est comme un morceau de nuage ! lui répondit-il avec un sourire.

Rukia déposa quelques pièces sur la vitrine :

-Donnes-nous la plus grosse que tu puisses faire, lui dit-elle avec un clin d'œil, mon ami à très faim ! acheva-t-elle en glissant un sourire à Renji.

Quelques secondes plus tard ils s'éloignaient, sucrerie en main, et Rukia pouffant de rire devant l'expression de surprise du shinigami aux cheveux longs après avoir avalé une première bouché de coton rose.

-Bon, je vais devoir rentrer, on m'attend pour diner…annonça la petite brune après avoir jeté un œil sur sa montre.

-Il y a encore une attraction que nous devons faire, et après promis, je te ramène chez Kurosaki, lui répondit le jeune homme et l'entrainant dans une courte file d'attente.

-On est peut-être pas obligés…commença la jeune femme, les sourcils froncés alors que la gêne lui teintait les joues, en s'apercevant que la file était essentiellement constituée de couples.

-Mais si, mais si ! la coupa Renji, la poussant légèrement d'une main pour la faire avancer.

Ils prirent alors place dans une petite nacelle qui s'éleva doucement dans les airs.

Les deux mains posées sur le bord de cabine, Rukia ne pu retenir une exclamation d'admiration :

-C'est magnifique… souffla-t-elle.

-Ça aurait été dommage de rater ça, non ? C'est pas tout les jours que l'on peut admirer Karakura sous la neige… constata le jeune homme en regardant distraitement la ville.

_Et puis, tu as toujours aimé prendre de la hauteur…_

En reportant son regard sur Rukia, il ne pu empêcher la chaleur de lui monter aux joues devant le bonheur admiratif et enfantin qu'il lu dans les yeux de son amie.

De retour à terre, ils se dirigèrent tranquillement vers la clinique Kurosaki sans échanger un mot.

Arrivés sur le pas de la porte, ils s'apprêtaient à se séparer quand ils entendirent des voix à travers la porte :

-Ma fille ainée ramène un garçon à la maison le 24 décembre, tu te rends compte Masaki-chérie ? Et en plus elle aime les mauvais garçons ; ce type à l'air d'un punk !

-Tu sais ou elle l'a rencontré Ichi-nii ?

-Tu dis qu'il a l'air d'un punk à cause de ses cheveux, mais Ichigo a bien les cheveux orange…

-Hé Karin, laisse-moi en dehors de ça tu-veux ? et continuez comme ça et je suis sûr que Rukia ne mettra plus un pied dans cette maison…

Un bruit de fracas se fit entendre à travers la porte.

-Tu es le frère ainé ! Ton devoir est de protéger tes sœurs ! Tu devrais déjà être dehors à broyer la main de ce voyou qui veut dévoyer ta sœur !

Des bruits de coups retentirent à leur tour :

-Mais ça va pas non ? Et Rukia n'est pas ma sœur, père débile !

-Tu entends ça Masaki-chérie ? Quel frère indigne !

-Et je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de parler à ce poster !

Pendant ce temps, les deux shinigamis restés dehors fixaient la porte d'un air perplexe…

-Bon, ben je te laisse là, fit Renji pas spécialement désireux de mettre un pied dans cette maison de fous, je repars pour la Soul Society demain matin…on se verra là-bas quand tu rentreras…

A bientôt, Rukia ! acheva-t-il avec un petit geste de la main en s'éloignant.

-Oui, à bientôt, Renji…répondit-elle en le regardant partir.

Alors que le shinigami aux cheveux pourpres franchissait le portail de la clinique, le jeune femme fut prise d'une subite inspiration :

-Renji !

Le jeune homme se retourna, un peu surpris :

-Hum ?

-Ça m'a fait plaisir de te voir…j'ai…j'ai passé une bonne journée…lui dit-elle en plantant ses yeux dans les siens, les pommettes légèrement empourprées.

Le vice-capitaine haussa les sourcils d'étonnement puis lui rétorqua avec un sourire carnassier :

-Comme toujours quand tu es avec moi, non ?

Puis avec un peu plus de sérieux :

-Moi aussi je suis content d'avoir passé cette journée avec toi…

Ne laissant pas le temps à son amie de répliquer, il conclut avec un dernier sourire:

-Aller, bonne soirée Rukia !

Quand la shinigami ne put plus discerner la silhouette du jeune homme, elle se résolue, après avoir inspiré une longue bouffée d'air froid, à franchir la porte de la maison Kurosaki. Elle traversa alors l'entrée sans s'arrêter, fonçant directement en direction de l'escalier menant aux chambres, afin d'éviter le flot de questions qui brulaient les lèvres de Yuzu et de son père et qui ne manqueraient pas de l'assaillir si jamais elle venait à ralentir…

Parvenue à la moitié de l'escalier, elle s'autorisa à reprendre son souffle, estimant que le danger était à présent derrière elle. C'est alors qu'Ichigo apparut devant elle, lui barrant le passage, un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres :

-C'est quoi cette écharpe ? Un cadeau de la tête d'ananas ? Vachement original…

Rukia s'empourpra de plus belle, lui répliquant avec humeur :

-Idiot ! Il me l'a simplement prêtée parce que j'avais froid ! Et puis, je te trouve mal placé pour critiquer : tu es sûr de n'avoir rien oublié aujourd'hui ? J'ai croisé Orihime cet après-midi et, bizarrement, elle semblait te chercher…

Sur ces mots elle coupa court à la conversation en se faufilant sous le bras d'Ichigo, laissant là le rouquin bouche bée qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir compris comment la discussion avait pu se retourner aussi brutalement contre lui.

Arrivée dans sa chambre, la brune inspira une dernière fois l'odeur douce et épicée de l'écharpe avant de l'enlever pour aller diner.

De son coté, Renji avait décidé de faire un dernier crochet par la fête foraine avant de rentrer…

Remarquant que le petit homme au costume bariolé était occupé à photographier un couple prenant la pose, le jeune homme aux cheveux longs s'approcha discrètement du panneau où étaient épinglées des dizaines de photographies. Trouvant l'objet de ses convoitises, il détacha le petit carré de papier glacé puis s'éloigna rapidement du lieu de son délit. Reportant son attention sur le cliché qu'il tenait dans la main, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en découvrant une petite brune à l'expression offusquée et aux joues colorées cramponnée à son bras…

_Bien qu'il se l'eut procurée gratuitement, cette photo valait bien plus que 500 yens à ses yeux..._

Jetant un dernier regard empli de tendresse sur le petit papier, il le glissa avec précaution dans une des poches intérieures de son blouson avant de reprendre la direction du magasin Urahara.


End file.
